The Task
by SakuXxAkatsukiXxItachi
Summary: When two Akatsuki members come to the Hidden Leaf Village in order to get their brother's body, Sakura is charged with the task of gaining their trust and getting information from them about Sasuke and their plans for Naruto. What happens when the tables are turned? FxF
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so tell me what you think! Should I keep going or just stop? R&R please! **

Akira Hyuga was fifteen years old when she discovered the religion of the god Jashin. She had discovered him when she had been hiding from her parents who were looking for her to punish her for disrespect. It had been an almost daily task.

She had told the Main family multiple times to "fuck off" and had gotten the curse seal on her head early as a way of control. It didn't work. After the seal was placed she would force their hands to feel the pain of the seal. She had always liked the pain and when the God Jashin had asked her to join his little group she accepted on the terms that she would kill her parents and abandon her Clan for something greater.

She felt no remorse for the messed up Clan obsessed with keeping the secrets of their technique from the whole ninja world. She in fact hated her Clan and her parents for everything that they had done. Jashin taught her more than any of those bastards had.

He had granted her the secret technics of the Hyuga Clan, and some other useful fighting skills. That wasn't the only place she had gotten her skills from. She was a member of the Akatsuki after all, they trained her well. She learned though, just because she had abandoned the Clan, it did not mean that the seal was void. Quite the opposite in fact, she had once fought a member of the Main family and had almost "died" because of that seal. It was a pain in her ass. Speaking of pains in her ass…

She was with Misa right now. Misa… how to describe the wonderful Misa? Misa was the loud one that resembled Hidan. She commonly said, "Look at all the fucks I give! Look at them Akira, and be grateful!" Akira would just roll her eyes and ignore the ex-Stone ninja. Misa had long silver hair and pink eyes but didn't all of the Jashinists have those too? Of course she would be paired up with the wonderful Misa… she wished that she was paired up with someone different.

She was often paired up with a different member of the Akatsuki or even went on solo missions because of her specialties. She was good as recon and assassinations. Sure she could use her power to fight but she excelled at these missions because of her patience, like Itachi she was quiet and would wait for days just to see her target. Also like Itachi she didn't show her emotions except to Misa. Usually most wouldn't even be able to get more than a few words out of her a day, but with Misa it seemed like their conversations would go on forever. Akira was bitter about her Clan.

Akira was not a very social person and the only reason why she was going onto this mission was because it was in the village that she had grown up in. She knew the basic layout and had yet to be put into the Bingo book.

Her Clan had yet to report her alive. One of the reasons why she really didn't want to be here, but since Kakazu had fucked up it wasn't really an option for her anymore.

Kakazu had come back from his mission with Hidan without Hidan. That alone made the Leader assign a Jashinists to the mission, two because he needed someone who was going to barge into the Leaf village and another who knew where to go. Only problem was that Kakazu came back two years ago from the mission without Hidan. Akira and Misa had both had to beg to go onto this mission that could potentially grant them the same fate as their brother.

Akira wondered what had happened to Hidan. She had heard rumors because he killed a well-known ninja (she would argue that he was not well known enough for her to remember his name) and that alone had sparked a vendetta against him by that Ninja's student. She loved Hidan as a brother he was just as annoying as Misa, she loved her too, but sometimes the loud stupid cocky idiots needed a good kick in the head.

The air in Konoha was cold. They were lucky to have the cover of the mist that hung in the air. They had to get through the gates before it lifted and they were forced to put on a jutsu that would mask their chakra and their appearance until it was beneficial to show themselves.

She couldn't wait until she could take off this fucking bamboo hat! It wasn't like the hat itself was uncomfortable but every time she move her head the bells attached to them would ding. It was getting annoying.

That was another thing about Akira. She kept a cool outward appearance but got annoyed as fuck really easily. Hidan knew what to say to make her twitch. She was glad that Misa never would have that skill. Most Huyga's didn't show shit in comparison to emotions, Akira showed her bitterness and she even cussed. That alone was unheard of for Huygas because most of them acted like they were looking down at everyone from their ivy towers. She took some perverse pleasure in tracking mud in the towers themselves because that was the kind of person that she was. That, and she felt a lot of bitterness against her Clan… and those stupid fucking bells!

She ripped the bells from her had and threw them to the side of the road. Misa laughed until her hand darted up and she used a small chakra blade to slice Misa's bells off of her hat.

"Oi! What the fuck?"

They were close. She felt on edge because they were actually doing this. The only ones to make it out of Konoha out alive last time they did this was Kakuzu at the sacrifice of his partner. There was no way that Akira could do that this time. She would never hear the end of it from the other members.

Akira held up her hand silencing her partner. They were close to the gates and that meant that people could hear them now. It wasn't the time for another one of Misa's breakdowns.

"Quiet."

She concentrated chakra into her eyes and she could see clearer and further away.

"How many?"

They had created a system over the years. Akira would use her technique to see the amount of guards then they would split the amount to slay down the middle. Sometimes they would make it a point system if there were a lot of them. So far Akira was winning twenty to four.

"Two." She answered and deactivated her eyes. No need to waste the chakra on chunin.

"I call the one on the right!" Misa declared chipper now that she was going to get into a fight. Akira just nodded and wished that her partner would shut the hell up. No need to alert the whole village that they were coming.

They continued down the path. Akira allowed her mind to briefly wander, deadly to the unknowing ninja but she felt it necessary. Itachi and Kisame had used this path when they came to the village three years ago, if she was correct there was a way to get out underground if they needed to. Akira pulled herself out of her thoughts as they approached the gates. There would be plenty of time for escaping when they got passed these guards.

When they got close enough to strike Misa used the chain attached to her weapon to literally cut the man like one would cut a piece of meat. His partner drew a Kunai and looked at Misa. He didn't see Akira come behind him and duck low while swinging her arm with her fingers and arm pointed, she didn't hit him with her arch of a swipe. He stood there stupidly for a moment before the metal of his blade fell, cleanly sliced and his head soon followed. Her chakra blades were deadly, especially since she powered them with her Gentle Fist Technique.

She got up from her stance and continued on through the gates. Misa skipping after her.

Misa had her own weapon, a scythe, out in the open. It was stupid, along with the cloaks it stamped them with a huge "look we're immortal and just invaded, please use us for target practice."

"I don't give a shit, I don't give a fuck." Her partner sang.

Akira quickly activated her eyes as soon as she passed through the gates. They were already on their trail. That was either really good or really bad. It was both in a way, they would be able to do this quickly or have to run away quickly.

Akira rolled her eyes and kept on walking. Misa and her skipping songs, you would think that use was as happy as Dorothy walking down the Yellow Brick Road. She had no idea how Misa had survived this long without being more attune to her senses. She sighed and continued to monitor the ANBU that were on top of the roofs.

"Now if I gave a shit, I might just give a fuck…"

They made their move.

Misa got one pace ahead of Akira and then was blown back. A kunai was embedded between her eyes. Akira smiled, no one could see it because of the high collar of her cloak and the hat, but she was laughing silently at the attack that knocked Misa off of her feet. It could've been easily avoided.

The rooftops that were once clear were now filled with ANBU. Two on the road behind them and two on the road in front of them. Shit. So much for getting to the Hokage Tower.

"Holy shit! What the fuck? Oi, dumbass get it out! Get it out! Get it out!"

Akira gave an exasperated sigh and placed her foot on Misa's face to pull out the knife.

Misa growled and swiped it from her hand as soon as she was on her feet. She rubbed the bloodied closed wound on her face as she stood up.

"Who the fuck threw that? I'll break it off in your ass!"

Akira sighed and really wished that she hadn't done this now. She would like to keep her head and not to plow through a group of ANBU and piss of the Hokage even more. Unlike her friend she wanted to get out of here as fast as she could, and not piss off leaders into having a premature war with the Akatsuki.

She did the only logical thing that she could think of and turned and swung her arm out cutting off Misa's head. It fell still cussing to the ground, she kicked it into the hands of an ANBU and he tossed it and it landed into the hands of another with long blonde hair.

"Oh you stupid bitch! I am gonna kill you too! Fucking Jashin-sama wait till I get my hands on you!"

They all seemed stunned that she had just cut off the head of her own teammate. Honestly she was surprised too, usually she would be more composed and let Misa dig her own grave. It must be because she was back in her village… that was it.

"I apologize for my partner's disrespect. I…"

"Why are you here Akatsuki?"

One of the team Captains stepped forward. Akira took a half step back trying to get in a good position to do her bladed rotation if it came to it. She hoped that it didn't come to it.

The ANBU seemed to notice his mistake and quickly took a step back. He was dealing with Akatsuki after all, he couldn't be acting like they were all friends. She hoped that he hadn't recognized her stance, it was one thing to parade back into the old village, it was quite another to show your deck of cards to your player.

"We are here to make an exchange with your Hokage. I am asking for a temporary peace so that I may speak with her."

"What makes you think that our Hokage will want to speak to you, or would have any interest in anything that you would exchange?"

"The fact that you haven't killed us yet."

"Uh, hello! I fucking had a kunai through the head! Isn't that a headshot? Shouldn't that mean that they were _fucking _trying to kill us?"

"That was a warning Misa, do try to keep a_head_."

"Oh that's so funny! I have some great stories to tell about you not giving _head_ but eating the muff!"

"Keep speaking like that Misa and I start cutting off arms and legs to feed to Zetsu."

"You wouldn't…"

"One more joke and I will."

She turned back to the caption who looked very annoyed that she had the nerve to ignore him as if he was just a little fly buzzing in her ear. Lets face it, even she had some of a Jashin complex and he was a fly buzzing in her ear.

"Are you going to take us up on the deal or not?"

"Yeah you team killing fuckbuckets!"

"No weapons." The caption said and Akira sighed.

"My whole body is a weapon." As if she needed to clarify, the fact that she had taken off her partner's head with just moving her arm. She could make those blades appear anywhere in her Byakugan vision, or on her body.

"Hey stupid whores! Let's not forget my precious baby, I ain't going no where without her!" Misa was referring to her scythe, Jashin-sama her and Hidan were obsessed with their "babies" that could kill.

"If you wear chakra restraints and lean the weapon against the outside of the tower I see no problem."

Akira knew that if it came down to it Misa would allow them to watch her precious scythe for a small while. Akira just didn't want to wear the chakra restraints. She gave a sigh and a small nod.

She clapped her hands twice to get the blonde's attention and signaled for her to toss her Misa's head. Might as well attach it so that they weren't stuck carrying her body to the Hokage Tower. Only after the caption of the ANBU gave the okay did the blonde toss her Misa's head.

Being a Hyuga Akira had very good chakra control and she had learned a thing or two from a medic nin. Not as much to be able to cure anything serious like Itachi's eyes, but it was useful for small flesh wounds and this. She healed the skin layer of Misa's head and waited a few seconds for the immortality that Jashin had blessed them with to kick in. It only took a second and the limb was back on good as new.

She quickly did a graceful backflip away from a swinging scythe and went into the splits to dodge another strike that flew over her now lower head. She didn't have to dodge for long, just as they came the attacks ceased as Misa lost focus and soon she was walking bravely to the Hokage tower without even pausing to look back. Akira sighed jumped up from her splits and quickly moved to follow her. Akira's hat had only stayed on my some sort of miracle while Misa was showing her identity like she didn't give a fuck. Wait, Misa didn't give a fuck.

She, however, bowed her head and tried to not look too suspicious. Although it was quite hard to do this because of the troop of ANBU that had created a circle around them and were escorting them to the Hokage Tower and the fact that everyone with a clue as to what was going one were giving them glares.

Akira couldn't blame them but after a small while the glares started to annoy her. The only thing that made her even more pissed was when a Pinkette tried to whisper something to a comrade.

"I hope Tsunade-sama puts them through the window for even dareing to show their faces around here!"

"Y-yeah."

"I wonder Hinata-chan, is this a new tactic for trying to get Naruto, if it is then the Akatsuki must have run out of ideas…"

"T-they mu-ust be-e stupid fo-for e-even s-stepping f-foot i-in this village."

Akira listened to their banter with mild interest, but she could tell that Misa was getting very pissed off at the whispers and glares sent their way. Akira knew that Misa was an attention whore but this was getting out of hand very fast. She needed to get this over with before anything else stupid happened, such as Misa just "choosing" to sacrifice everyone to Jashin-Sama before they spoke to the Hokage.

"Hey, pink bitch!" Misa said and Akira sighed and moved so that Misa could have the Pinkette's attention.

"What?" The girl snarled, Akira saw out of the corner of her eye the girl's fist tighten and her eyes held enough fire to kill a great forest.

"Knock, Knock?" She asked with a giant shit eating grin. Akira sighed and put her hand to her face knowing what was going to come, but was helpless to stop it.

"W-w-who's there?" The one with the stutter asked, the little Hyuga.

"Two guards," Misa said gleefully and Akira resisted the urge to knock her teammate on the ground along with the little Huyga who was playing along with her game.

They were silent for a moment. Akira really wished that someone would stop this, otherwise this was going to be very bad. Of course the Leaf Ninja of Konoha were not as smart as she thought, nor were they even dumb enough to stay silent.

"Two guards 'who'?" The pinkette asked.

Akira braced herself as Misa answered, "Two guards that got their asses sacrificed to Jashin-sama because they were stupid as fuck!"

The whole line was silent and Misa's laugh carried around them. Akira reached up and smacked her partner in the back of the head.

"Oww! What the fuck was that for?" Her partner snarled at her and she felt like slapping her again jut so that she could maybe grow some common sense.

"That was _fucking_ uncalled for. Apologize!" She spat and Misa looked at her like she had just grown gills and turned into Kisame.

"I'm sorry, what now?" She asked and Akira hissed back, "If we want them to do what we want, insulting them is not going to help, apologize now!"

"No fucking way!" Misa yelled and the ANBU that were escorting them tried to pretend that they were not listening.

"Do you want to tell Leader that we failed because you couldn't keep your mouth shut? Because I'm sure that it will go over so well, kiss your vocal chords goodbye along with the hope of ever seeing daylight again, at least with two functioning eyes."

"Jashin-sama, alright! I'm so_rry, _there happy?" Misa growled at Akira who smirked.

"Yes, thank you for apologizing."

"Fuck you very much too, Jashin-sama you're being very bitchy today!"

Akira sighed and continued on walking. She really didn't know why she had to be paired with Misa for this. She loved the girl, but Jashin she was very dense. This was going to be hard enough without her spoiling the very uneasy truce that they had right now. Just because you were immortal and a masochist didn't mean that you couldn't be tortured.

She didn't answer Misa's remark but instead formulated a plan just in case they had to escape. She could easily get out, it was just Misa that she worried about. Misa would rather fight than run and Misa certainly had a large enough ego to take on a troop of ANBU. She needed a distraction.

Subtly she moved her fingers and flicked off a small amount of her nail polish. To people looking at her would guess that this was some sort of habit so it would be safe to say that this would go unnoticed. She continued to do it ever five houses up until the Hokage Tower. It benefited her greatly that the troop of ANBU did not take them right to the Hokage Tower, but made several detours around the streets to make them walk longer, Misa was not happy about this turn of events and would complain loudly, although trying to stay on her best behavior for fear of what would happen if they failed before even reaching the Hokage Tower.

Two people were waiting for them at the tower. An older Hyuga who was carrying Chakra restraints and someone who she knew even though she had never had the pleasure of meeting them on the battlefield. Kakashi the Copy Ninja. He smiled at both of the Jashinists and Akira tensed at the smile.

It was meant to put people at ease but it did the exact opposite to Akira. This man was able to take on Itachi, she couldn't even hope to take on Itachi, not without some serious training and maybe if she had a wish to be mind fucked into the next life. She kept her hood down as she signaled for her partner to put down her scythe, which she did with some strong words threatening anyone who touched it. Akira stepped forward with her arms outstretched to the Huyga with the cuffs.

He glared at her, although not able to see her face, but he did glare at her as he snapped them on her forearms. Immediately the jutsu on them was activated and she hissed as she felt her chakra being sucked out of her body, the only thing that she could compare it to was the draining of water through a bag with a hole in it. Steadily streaming and sucking the chakra out of her. She waited until the Copy Ninja nodded before leading them through the Hokage Tower.

People quickly got out of the way of their little group, and as Akira and Misa passed them they stared with wide eyes and some of them moved the children that they had with them behind them, as if looking at the Akatsuki members would somehow cause harm to the smaller children.

Akira mentally prepared herself to be receiving the Hokage, so she had no time to scare any of the smaller children, Misa however enjoyed when the children screamed when she would scare them. Akira finally got tired of it and stepped on Misa's foot showing that she needed to stop.

When they got to the double doors the ANBU squad stopped and the Pikette opened the door and the two Akatsuki members quickly walked into the Hokage's office.

She leaned over her desk, her sharp brown eyes held beauty as well as intelligence and also that one spark that showed a strong woman. She was thin but Akira knew of her strength and healing abilities. This person was stronger than she was and so was worth her respect. She bowed respectfully, but even in the Hokage's gaze she would not remove her hat.

The Hokage glared at both of them and Akira slapped Misa as Misa misbehaved and glared right back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please tell me what you think! R&R, and Enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

Sakura was normally quite calm. She had her moments that she felt her fists spoke louder than words and she used those moments to her advantage, but in most situations she could keep her calm. This situation had all the fine hair on her arms standing up with the hair on her neck. She stood behind the Hokage trying to keep her calm face from cracking and her fist crashing through the face of the Jashinist standing before her mentor, or former mentor.

Nothing to her was stronger than the bonds of master-apprentice. Since she spend so much time with the Hokage she knew what every single twitch meant, what every simple gesture meant, if the Hokage even blinked Sakura could guess what was going on in her head, their bond was just that strong. Currently the Hokage was giving off her displeasure of allowing two Akatsuki members to live and Sakura felt the same way.

What if this was all a trap? Where was Naruto at a time like this? What if they decided to attack the Hokage, and they were too fast to stop? There were many "what if's" going through Sakura's head, but the largest one was "what if I just decided to punch these guys through the wall?"

She could justify many different reasons why this would be a good idea, but unfortunately she did not know everything about these people other than the one on the right seemed to be a carbon copy of a standard Jashinist, she did not know who the one on the left was. Their cloak and hat made it very hard to find out and Sakura for all of her knowledge and eyes of a hawk could not find out who this person was. They were obviously not happy to be here, and at first she thought that this could be a transformation jutsu that disguised some of the other well-known members, but after the chakra cuffs she wasn't so sure. Unless that person had perfect, very perfect chakra control then there would be no way that they would be able to keep that form. So she knew that unless their leader was under that disguise then the Leaf Village was dealing with two women of the Akatsuki.

Sakura watched them both as they stepped into the room, after having watched them outside she noticed with a smirk the one that hid their face was the more composed of the two. That Akatsuki member obviously knew what had to be done, and she thought with a level head about both of the Akatsuki members mission, unlike the other one who had a loud mouth and no sense of subtle whatsoever. The perfect example was when the Hokage attempted to stare them down moments after they entered the Hokage's office. Sakura stared at both of them and waited for their mental shields to crack. What surprised her was the grin on the right one's face never faded, and never once did she see any indication that the one on the left flinched, who the hell were these people?

She got her answer very fast when the one on the left stepped forward. The whole room held its breath, waiting for the Hokage to signal them to restrain the advancing Akatsuki member. But there was no signal. Sakura's face frowned as she watched the Akatsuki member pull a scroll out of her pocket and set it down on the table. Kakashi stepped forward to preform a Jutsu that would warn them if the scroll would explode on opening, there was a snicker from the Jashinist as he did this, Sakura felt her hand form into a fist by her side as she heard that but kept silent other than the occasional grip of her gloves stretching.

After the necessary precautions had been done the scroll was opened. Sakura had to admit, she was very curious as to what was inside this sort of scroll. The Hokage's eyes furrowed as she read more and more of the scroll, when she was done she set it down and folded her hands on top of it.

"How do I know that the moment you have what you want you wont turn around and attack the village?"

Tensing at that question, Sakura watched both of the Akatsuki members for anything that would show that they were lying. She was one hundred percent sure that the rest of the room was doing the same. This was the moment where they found out how well the Akatsuki lied.

"_Our_ mission is to bring our brother home. We are not ordered to scout the village or report on anything inside of it in order to plan for an attack. The day that we attack will not happen for some time yet, Lady Hokage."

As soon as the phrase left her mouth Sakura had to struggle to keep her face from scowling. She didn't believe the bitch, not one bit. Her well-trained eyes saw the signals that the others were sending, they all saw no indication that she was lying, but Sakura was convinced that they were.

"So you say, what about Naruto?"

The Akatsuki member's hat tilted in confusion.

"Who?" She asked and Sakura felt her mouth open in shock. How could she not freaking know about Naruto? Wasn't that the last goal of the Akatsuki, to collect all the nine-tailed beasts?

Lady Tsunade had the same reaction but Sakura noted her taking a deep breath before continuing, "The… host of the Nine Tailed Fox."

Sakura winced as Tsunade referred to Naruto as anything other than human. It was still foreign to her, the fact that he housed one of the most powerful demons in the whole world. Movement snapped Sakura's eyes to the other Akatsuki member as she lurched forward angrily. Sakura gathered chakra into her fist and readied herself to spring.

"Bitch, do we look like a fucking six foot fish and a nearly blind girly boy with fucking momma problems? Do you see any rings on my fucking fingers that symbolize that I'm part of the top ten? No? Then shut the fuck up and ask us relevant questions!"

Sakura blinked when the other Akatsuki member stopped her partner from advancing further into the room and began to scold her. The Akatsuki member had pulled the other members head down to her height and Sakura noticed how small she was compared to the near six foot Jashinist. She was whispering very quietly and Sakura was too far away to actually hear what was being said.

"I can keep fucking quiet Akira!" The Jashinist exploded and Sakura suppressed a giggle as she cut off her chakra to her hand but didn't unclench her muscles, just in case.

Akira? That was the name of the smaller Akatsuki member that was hiding her identity? It was a pretty name… wait what? Sakura couldn't believe that she just thought that and quickly erased her mind of that thought. Nope, it wasn't a pretty name… but it was… No! It wasn't!

During her internal struggle the Akatsuki members had calmed down and were talking again. She snapped out of her mind and tried to pay attention. Luckily she was able to get her mind back on track.

"I apologize for my partner. We are not part of the division that hunts down the Beasts for Leader, we are one of the lower divisions, I will not tell you which ones those are, but rest assured that we are not here to hunt or hurt Naruto."

"Unless the bitch attacks us first…"

Sakura just managed to catch that mutter from the Jashinist. She refused to give the Akatsuki member the satisfaction of seeing her glare. It wasn't worth it, from what she had observed the Akatsuki member was just trying to get a reaction or to fan flames so that there would be a fight. She noticed that Akira was the calm one, to balance out the Jashinists lust for blood and fights. It was interesting to say the least, she wondered more about Akira.

"Rest assure that Naruto will not harm you if we agree to your terms, as long as you agree to ours," Tsunade said and Sakura looked at her like she had just sprouted wings and a tail. She was seriously considering this? There had to be a big freaking catch then.

"And those would be?" Akira asked smoothly.

"For one, I will not even consider this unless you show us your face," Tsunade started and Sakura heard the barest of sighs from the Akira.

"Another would be that your partner not stay in the village while we get your request together," Tsunade said and Sakura felt the air change. Akira nodded but her partner was fuming with rage at the request.

"No sacrifices in the village. We do not permit Jashinism here, and no converting others into this sick and twisted religion."

"Anything else? What us to fucking play ring around the rosie while holding hands and throwing fucking flowers at each other?" The Jashinist snarled and Sakura winced at the harsh tone the Akatsuki member used.

"Misa!" Akira snapped and turned to the Jashinist who was still fuming and shaking with rage.

"What?" Misa snapped and stopped when she saw something invisible to the others in the room.

"Leave, now. Remove yourself from the room, you cannot show control. Wait outside." Akira said in a controlled, very calm voice.

Misa just stared blankly at her partner, after shutting her open mouth she growled and stormed out of the room.

"It's to the left!" Akira called after the door slammed.

"I fucking knew that!" Was shouted back.

Akira waited a few more moments before turning back to Tsunade. She seemed calmer and a little less up tight than earlier.

"Might I make a suggestion?" She asked and Tsunade raised an eyebrow, but nodded. Sakura was interested too.

"The ANBU that are following her should not get too close, they might end up getting killed. She is in a bad mood and I have no wish of breaking our peace accord."

Tsunade nodded and a moment later Shikamaru disappeared from the ANBU lined in the room to relay the message to his team that was tracking the other Akatsuki member out of the door. Sakura watched as Akira slowly took a deep breath as she gave the Hokage her full attention.

"Is there anything else that you needed from us Lady Hokage, or may I present my terms?" Akira asked and Sakura felt the urge to snort, this girl didn't have any terms! She wasn't on ground to be asking for favors, but Tsunade allowed it.

"You may," Tsunade said and Akira nodded.

"I need to know exactly how long it will take for you to get Hidan's body to us, I assume that you separated it because that would be the only way to contain it, and I assume that you also separated it into very spread out sections because, again, you would not want the Akatsuki to be able to find it easily. I would require a place to stay for those days that you spend fetching the body, and if I must I will stay at an Inn, just explain to them that I am not going to murder their families and I will pay in full price. I will allow you some time in order to do this, so if you'll excuse me," She said bowing to Lady Tsunade and turning to walk out of the room. Sakura quickly signaled for ANBU to block her path. She sighed and turned around.

"There is something else?" She asked, her voice annoyed and tired.

"You have to show us your face and tell us your name and former clan," Sakura said and Tsunade smiled as a visible shutter went through Akira.

"Must I?" She asked. She knew the answer to it, but Sakura guessed she wanted to express her displeasure at having to actually show her true identity, Sakura couldn't even imagine why.

"Unless you want to break the agreement that we just made, yes."

Akira sighed and Sakura braced herself as Akira slowly reached up to her hat and removed it. White hair fell in waves as pink eyes with no pupil stared though Sakura. She shuttered as those pink tinged eyes seemed to look through her. A flash of green had her staring at a forehead flaked with white bangs, but nothing could hide that curse mark. She had seen it once before, during her Genin year at the Chunin Exams. Neji Hyuga had one similar. This girl was a Hyuga.

"My name is Akira Hyuga, from the Hyuga Clan." She said before giving Lady Tsunade a bow and tucking her hat under her arm.

Everyone in the room glanced at Neji who was dead sill. Sakura couldn't tell his facial expression because of the cat ANBU mask that covered it, but she could sense him shaking with fury. A Hyuga did not just abandon the Clan, and Sakura had not heard of any Huygas running off to join the Akatsuki, ever.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a partner to inform and you have things to plan also," She said and giving another light bow exited the room.

"She's gone outside," Neji said a moment later and the whole room took a collective breath. Sakura felt her heart start to beat at a regular pace again and slouched a small bit as the main threat to the Hokage made her way outside.

"Shikimaru, where did you burry Hidan?" Tsunade asked and Shikimaru sighed while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, on the Nara Clan's fields… but I didn't separate his body after I blew him to hell," He said and Sakura sighed, well that was good, then the Akatsuki member wouldn't have to stay for very long.

"Good, I want you to go there and only fetch one of his limbs, we'll only give her one limb every week, saving his head for last." She said and Sakura felt confusion.

"Lady Tsunade? Don't we want her out of the village as soon as possible?" She asked, if she had the Akatsuki in her village she'd want them out as soon as possible.

"This is the perfect opportunity to gather information on what they are planning, Neji I'm counting on you to get the full report on Akira Hyuga from your Clan." Tsunade said and Neji put a fist over his heart while bowing. A puff of smoke later and he was gone from the office.

"Now all we need to do is to drag out her stay, but we'll also need someone to get close to her," Tsunade muttered.

Sakura turned to look out the window, wondering how Naruto was going to take all of this. She looked down and saw the Akatsuki members standing in the road. Misa was waving her hands and obviously yelling because her face was red and her gestures were wild. Akira was calmly listening to her rant while putting in a few words here and there. Sakura turned back to the Hokage as Neji came back.

Tsunade looked over the report and Sakura saw a younger version of Akira, her face bright and happy along with having dark brown hair and normal Hyuga eyes. She looked around Genin age in the picture.

"Lady Tsunade, if I may, I believe that she might be overjoyed to stay at Sakura's apartment… or maybe have an apartment set up for both of them…"

Sakura looked up sharply as Ino spoke. Why did she have to babysit the freaking crazy killer down there? Why couldn't someone else do it?

"Why me, pig?" She snarled at Ino and Ino rolled her eyes.

"Please forehead, we all saw how she was staring at you under the freaking hat, and besides says here that she's interested in the opposite sex, if we pose you as a body guard and you slowly weed your way into her trust then she's more liable to tell you," She said it like it was obvious to the world.

Sakura was more outraged than surprised at this new turn of events, why did it have to be her?

"Out of all of us, you do have the most training in the art of seduction, and if things go wrong you're the best one for hand to hand combat," Tenten supplied and Sakura felt her face heat up.

"But—" She spluttered but Tsunade cut her off.

"Sakura, I agree with them. I'll arrange for your stuff to be moved to a more appropriate house away from Naruto and the others, it should be better secluded for you to work and for the ANBU to watch."

Sakura looked at her former mentor with mournful eyes. Not her too! She didn't feel at all comfortable with this! She didn't even want to do this? How was she supposed to get into the pants or mind of a Hyuga? It was bad enough that she was a Jashinist obsessed with death! It was near impossible!

Feeling everyone's eyes on her made it worse and she sighed before nodded her head. Guess she had no choice, right?


End file.
